Dog Gone
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: While on a case involving dogs, the brothers find themselves transformed by a witch and Bobby has to save the day. Set sometime before 7x09 HTWFAIM.
1. Chapter 1

Park City, Utah

Lacey Danson sniffled as she unlocked her apartment door. She'd just been fired from her job at the bank, and couldn't remember the last time she'd ever been so humiliated. She had totally screwed up that old lady's account, and she felt terrible about it. She had begged her boss to give her a second chance but he wouldn't have it.

Now she was jobless during the time of a sucky economy, and would probably be homeless within the month.

Lacey sighed and entered her apartment. She didn't have time to hang up her coat before the love of her life came bounding down the hall to see her.

"Maxie!" Lacey exclaimed, scooping up the little tan and white longhaired Chihuahua.

Maxie licked Lacey's cheek as she shook with excitement in her arms and Lacey laughed.

"I can always count on you to brighten my day," Lacey said, hugging the dog close to her neck.

Maxie yapped once and Lacey carried her into the kitchen. "You hungry? I'm going to pour some food for you right now."

Once in the kitchen, Lacey placed Maxie next to her food bowl mat and told her to sit. The dog, for once, stayed put and watched as Lacey poured her food into her pink dog bowl.

"There you go." Lacey smiled as she placed the bowl down in front of Maxie.

The dog just stared up at her. There was a strange look in Maxie's eye, and Lacey suddenly got an eerie feeling looking down at her beloved pet.

Ignoring it, she got down on her hands and knees and scooped a few pieces of kibble into her hand.

"Maxie," she cooed, "Look, it's your favorite. The chicken flavored kibble. Come on. You must be hungry- you're always hungry."

Without warning, the little dog jumped at Lacey's jugular and tore through it.

Thirty seconds later she was chewing on kibble lying next to her dead owner's head.

* * *

"When did Bobby say he was meeting us here?" Dean asked his brother Sam Winchester.

"He should be here soon," Sam replied.

Bobby Singer had called them the day before about a hunt he was on. He hadn't given them many details, only that he thought there was more than one of whatever he was hunting and that he could us their help. Since Sam and Dean had finished the ghost hunt they'd been on in Arizona, they agreed to meet him at the Summer Motel on the eastside of town the next afternoon.

Right on time, for once, Bobby pulled up in the parking spot next to the Impala in one of his rusty salvaged cars.

Dean and Sam slid out of the front seat of the Impala at the same time Bobby got out of his.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam and Dean greeted their close friend.

Bobby nodded. "Sam, Dean."

Dean and Sam smiled.

"So what's going on in this town?" Dean inquired.

"I've been out interviewing a couple witnesses," Bobby began. "At first I thought there were werewolves in town, but the hearts weren't missing. The victims were mauled, so I thought maybe a black dog. After interviewing witnesses though, and after this morning's recent news, I think we may be dealing with skin walkers."

"Great," Dean sighed. "What is the skin walker community planning now?"

"I don't know if they're planning anything," Bobby said. "What I think I know is a whole pack of them have been living here for years and started killing people all of a sudden."

"What was the morning news?" Sam quizzed.

"A bunch of them have been captured by Animal Control," Bobby answered.

"How many?" Sam asked.

Bobby shrugged. "A half dozen- street dogs that were attacking people."

"That's strange," Dean mused. "Skin walkers usually aren't easy to catch."

"Which is why I'm not one hundred percent sure that is what they are," Bobby told him. "And why I was on my way to the local shelter. They're quarantining the dogs at the back- the street dogs and ones that attacked their owners. The dogs all tested negative for rabies, so they're stumped and trying to figure out what could have caused so many dogs to go vicious. It'll give us time to check the dogs out. We can use a silver knife to test them, see if they really are skin walkers."

"Great idea," Dean said. "Why don't you lead the way?"

Bobby agreed to do so, and he and the Winchesters got into their cars and took off to the shelter.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it so far. The fun hasn't even started yet. ;)**

**BTW, I love dogs, of all sizes. **


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the shelter Dean, Sam, and Bobby approached the front desk with Center For Disease Control fake IDs in their pockets.

After they flashed the IDs to the secretary, she frowned. "Why is the CDC interested in dogs with rabies?"

"Rabies is a very serious disease ma'am," Dean told her. "We don't want anymore dogs to become infected, especially with how vicious these infected dogs have been. They are a threat to public health and safety, so we have to know for sure what we're dealing with."

The secretary blushed at her idiotism. "Of course. I am guessing you want to see the dogs?"

"Yeah," Bobby said, before thinking, _What do you think?_

"We would also like to know if you have confirmed yet that this is rabies," Sam added as they followed her down a hallway.

The secretary shook her head. "No. The tests aren't in yet."

She opened a door and the Winchesters and Bobby were on her heels as they passed pens and pens of dogs, mostly large adult dogs like Labradors, Huskies, Pit Bulls, and Shepherds.

Sam glanced around as they passed, his expression sad. He'd always had a soft spot for dogs, and the adoptable dogs at the shelter looked so...hopeful.

When they reached the end of the walkway, the secretary opened another door, into a section of the shelter built like a miniature animal hospital.

A set of doors and they entered the quarantine area.

There were a total of eleven dogs, leaving only three of fourteen pens empty.

There were all sorts of dogs in the pens- a black and white English Springer Spaniel slept by the entrance of its pen, a Bloodhound laying on the ground looked up at them with seemingly mournful bloodshot eyes, an Irish Wolfhound drank from his water bowl, and...

"Proof little dogs cannot be trusted," Dean commented.

Before them, a Chihuahua stood in its pen, wagging her tail and releasing a few yaps in greeting the secretary.

"What is this dog's story?" Bobby inquired.

"A neighbor called 9-1-1," the secretary began. "The police found her owner dead and she was laying beside her, face covered with her blood. At first they didn't believe a little six pound dog could do this, but there was nothing else around that could have done damage to her neck like a dog could."

"Not disturbing at all," Dean muttered. "Still, she doesn't look like she has rabies."

"None of them do," Sam added.

"Shouldn't they be foaming at the mouth?" Dean quizzed.

The secretary shook her head. "That occurs in the final stage. These dogs are all most likely in Stage two where the aggression and ability to pass the virus is high."

"Isn't that strange?" Sam asked. "Wouldn't some of them be in different stages?"

"I should get the doctor," the secretary decided. "Our vet will be able to answer the rest of your questions."

"Alright," Bobby said. "We'll wait here."

The secretary left, and Bobby turned to the brothers.

"This isn't rabies," Sam told him and Dean.

"Not surprisingly," Dean grunted.

Bobby pulled a silver dagger out of his jacket. "Time to see if they're skin walkers."

"We can't just cut each dog," Sam argued.

"Don't need to idjit," Bobby said. "Skin walkers normally react when they see a silver knife."

So they tested all the dogs, one by one, pushing silver knives towards all the dogs. Some shied away, but none had the reaction they'd expect from a skin walker.

"Seem like real dogs to me," Dean sighed. "So now what?"

"We listen to what the vet says," Bobby said, "And if that doesn't give us any hints, we'll hit the books.

Dean sighed again. He hated research, and he had a bad feeling they were going to need to do a ton of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The veterinarian, a man named Dr. Hart, didn't give them any helpful information, so after that interview Sam and Dean checked into a motel to research online while Bobby hit a local library to search the local newspaper archives.

They searched the Internet for similar cases and for anything that could make dogs turn on their owners, but no matter what they typed into search engines Dean and Sam couldn't come up with anything.

After two hours, Dean pushed his chair from the table and put his head in his hands.

"This isn't working," he huffed. "Whatever's going on here, we're not going to find it written down anywhere. We should be out investigating."

"Investigating where?" Sam inquired. "We have no way of knowing how many dogs and which ones will attack people. We don't know what the cause is."

Dean stood. "I don't know," he replied. "But we need to do something."

He headed for the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Sam returned to his research, clicking on a video clip that had just been posted on a local news page.

_A young reporter with auburn hair began to speak to the camera._

_"I'm here, standing in front of the house of Georgia Weems, who was found dead just two hours ago in her home," the reporter said. "The police have yet to give an official statement, but it appears that Miss Weems' dog, a Saint Bernard named Bear, attacked her and tore..."_

"Dean," Sam called out. "There was another attack."

Silence.

"Dean?" Sam frowned. "Dean, answer me."

He stood and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Is everything okay in there? Dean?"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his side and Sam fell to his knees, grimacing. "Argh."

He wrapped his arms around his waist but the pain didn't go away.

"Dean!" he yelled in last-ditch effort to get his brother's attention.

Again Dean didn't answer. Something was wrong. Maybe whatever was happening to him had happened or was happening to Dean too.

Sam didn't get the chance to open the bathroom door to check. Just as his right hand grasped the handle, all the bones in his body shifted, and everything went black.

* * *

"Well this was a waste of time," Bobby grumbled as he shut the last of the folders containing local newspaper articles.

He'd found absolutely nothing in the three hours he'd been at the library. To say he was frustrated was to put it mildly.

Bobby handed the librarian the folders and headed out to his car, hoping Dean and Sam had found something. They needed to start gaining ground or else the town could go into a panic. Nearly sixty percent of the locals owned at least one dog and there were strays around as well. If whatever was making the dogs attack people got serious, Bobby knew it could get ugly fast.

Bobby drove to the motel Sam had texted him earlier with the room number. When he found the door, he knocked.

"Sam, Dean, open up," he bellowed.

He waited ten seconds then knocked again.

When there was no answer, Bobby glanced around before fishing something out of his pockets to unlock the door.

Once he was inside, Bobby looked around. Dean and Sam's laptops were on the table. Dean's lid was down, Sam's was up and his computer was in sleep mode- a white light slowly dimmed and brightened over and over again from the edge of the bottom half.

Sam and Dean's jackets hung over their chairs and their bags sat on their beds, but they were nowhere in sight.

Bobby was about to pull his cell phone out to dial Sam's phone number when he heard a happy whine below him. He looked down to see a yellow Labrador at his feet, staring back up at him. Its tail wagged back and forth so fast it was blurry.

"How'd you get in here?" Bobby asked warily.

The dog took a step towards him and Bobby pulled out his gun.

The dog flinched and cowered away, tail between his legs.

"A normal dog wouldn't react that much to a gun," Bobby said. "Tell me who you are and what you did with Dean and Sam, or else I'll have to shoot ya."

The dog slowly made his way around Bobby, careful to keep as much distance between him and Bobby as possible as he headed for the table.

He then hopped up on the chair Sam's jacket hung over and to Bobby's amazement, touched Sam's laptop's mouse pad with his nose to wake the computer before clicking on a documents file with it. Once on a blank page, the dog carefully grabbed a pen that had its cap on, with his mouth, and tilted his head so that the tip was above the keypad and began tapping keys.

Bobby cautiously walked towards the Labrador until he could read what the dog was typing.

_mew nme it mer saasammm_

"Sorry, I don't speak that language," Bobby grunted, trying to hide how unsettled the dog's talent was making him.

The dog heaved a breath and typed again, slowly, carefully.

_sam_

Bobby starred at the Labrador as the pen fell from his jowls and the dog glanced up at him, panting.

"Holy hell!" Bobby exclaimed, eyes widening. "Sam? You're SAM?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Labrador barked at Bobby and jumped off the chair, running past him to the bathroom.

When he reached it he began scratching at the door and another dog on the other side started barking in alarm.

Bobby quickly approached Sam. "Stop it! I'll get 'im out. Quiet before the other guests call in complaints."

Sam stopped clawing at the door and gave Bobby room to reach the door handle. When he had it in his grasp, Bobby turned it and pushed in, releasing the door.

A black German Shepherd with a splash of white on his chest shot out of the bathroom and bumped into Sam, nipping at one of his floppy ears before turning to face Bobby and giving him a happy woof.

Sam snapped at his shoulder, reprimanding him, and the shepherd took it, but did not back off. He wasn't about to let Sam play boss.

Bobby stared at the shepherd. "Dean?"

The black dog barked again, confirming what Bobby had already deduced, and seemingly glared at Sam, daring him with his now dark brown eyes to scold him again.

Sam ignored Dean and kept his eyes on Bobby.

Bobby shook his head at the two dogs. "Dammit boys. Can't ya ever stay out of trouble?"

Sam whined and it almost sounded apologetic.

Bobby sighed. "At least your new shapes now make it obvious what's in this town."

Dean and Sam cocked their heads, curious.

"It's a witch," Bobby told them. "Now stop that. Things are strange enough without you two giving me that look."

Dean glanced at Sam and Sam's shoulders moved slightly in what could be called a doggie shrug, that is, if real dogs actually shrugged.

Bobby shook his head again and made his way back over to the table to sit in front of Sam's laptop.

"Hope ya don't mind me using this," Bobby said. "I need to figure out how powerful a witch would have to be to put you under this kind of spell."

Sam woofed and tugged on Dean's right ear, making him follow him to the other side of the room.

Taking that as a yes, Bobby got to work.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Bobby glanced up from his research to look at Sam and Dean.

When they noticed, Sam, who was lying down with his head on his paws raised it and Dean, who was lying beside him but already had his head up, turned it to look at Bobby directly.

"The witch we're after has to at least be two hundred years old to do transformations," Bobby began. "A witch turning people into dogs is uncommon, but it's likely the witch that changed you two is also making all the dogs in town attack people. I have a few theories who it might be, but the reason why they're doing it is unclear. I figure the reason you two got turned though is because they realized we were on their tail, sort to speak, and she or he followed you two back here."

Dean woofed.

"I know what you're thinking," Bobby said. "Not important. But it sure would help narrow things down farther; don't ya think?"

Dean woofed again, standing up and shaking his entire body before going to scratch at the door.

"Hey, stop that!" Bobby hissed. "Do you want us kicked out?"

Sam stood and whined before joining Dean at the door.

Then it dawned on Bobby.

"You want out?"

They both stared back at him.

Bobby shook his head. "Alright, but you two wait here 'til I give the clear."

Dean and Sam nodded their heads once and Bobby slipped out the door to look around. Seemed safe enough. Nobody was outside and it was dark enough that Bobby was sure nobody would see the dogs if they went to their vehicles.

Bobby turned and opened the motel room door wide.

"Stay away from the cars and other people and make it quick," Bobby ordered the Winchesters.

They bolted outside and disappeared into the night, leaving Bobby to nervously wait at the door, though this wouldn't be evident on his face to anyone if they walked by him.

A couple minutes later Sam and Dean appeared again as quickly as they had disappeared and sat in front of him.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Bobby coughed, covering his mouth and nose with a hand.

Sam smelled horrible and both he and Dean were covered with mud.

Sam pawed at his nose.

"Don't tell me you got skunked," Bobby groaned.

Sam whined and bowed his head.

"Balls."

Bobby opened the door to their room resignedly and the two dogs ran in.

"You are taking a bath right away Sam," Bobby yelled.

Sam stared at him.

"Right, no hands," Bobby grumbled. "I'll fill it for ya and soap up your back, but you're on your own afterwards."

Sam whined again and Dean released what was probably the equivalent of a doggie laugh.

Bobby faced him. "And afterwards you're going to sit in the shower 'til all that mud is off."

Dean immediately stopped.

Bobby walked into the bathroom with Sam and as he turned on the water, shook his head. "Damn witch is going to pay greatly for this."

* * *

**N/A****: Sorry for such a long wait. Holidays. **

**I based what breeds Sam and Dean got turned into on breed characteristics- I tried picking breeds that I thought fit them best. Labradors are kind and good-natured, but can also be stubborn and independent. German Shepherds meanwhile are alert, loyal, and courageous, but can also be aloof to strangers. Both are family dogs. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Bobby woke up to the smell of dog breath.

He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes to see Dean's black muzzle and dark brown eyes staring down at him. He was panting.

"Argh, Dean, off the bed," Bobby groaned. "Now."

Dean woofed and jumped down to sit by Sam, who was still asleep, lying on his side under the table.

Bobby pushed the bed sheets off him and stood.

After he took a shower and dressed he let Sam and Dean out of the room as he put together his plans for the day.

When Sam and Dean returned to the door of the room Bobby let them in and gave them some water in a plastic bowl. Once they were done drinking, they looked up at him and whined.

"After I go back to the shelter I'll get you two some meat," Bobby promised. "Until then, stay, and be quiet."

Sam and Dean wagged their tails and watched as Bobby left the room, locking the door behind him.

Once Bobby left the room they began sniffing around, searching for food.

* * *

When Bobby arrived at the shelter the secretary gave him an update on what had happened since he left. Two more dogs, a St. Bernard and a Beagle had been brought into the shelter for nearly killing their owners. In both cases another person had been around to fend off the dog.

After the secretary finished telling the dogs' stories, Bobby began asking her questions.

"Do you know anyone who'd want the people in this town dead?" Bobby inquired.

She frowned. "No. Why?"

"I think someone is behind these killings," Bobby told her.

"What?" The secretary stared at him. "That doesn't make any sense. They're dog attacks."

"Doesn't mean someone isn't behind them," Bobby said. "I need to talk to Dr. Hart again."

"He's not here right now," the secretary told him. "But his assistant is."

"I need to speak to her."

The secretary nodded and led him to a small lab at the back of the building. A young woman with short brown hair and overgrown bangs sat at one of the desks in the room, studying a slide under a microscope.

She heard Bobby and the secretary coming and looked up from her work.

"Helen, who's this?" she asked.

"Maggie, this is Officer Rogers," Helen answered.

"Officer Rogers...you're one of the men that questioned Dr. Hart yesterday?" Maggie inquired.

Bobby nodded as Helen walked away. "Yes. I need to ask you some questions."

"I don't know how I could be of any help," Maggie said. "I don't know any more than Dr. Hart does."

"Maybe, maybe not," Bobby said, "But I still would like to hear your point of view, and ask you if you know anyone who has motive to kill?"

Maggie cocked an eyebrow. "No...Why?"

"I believe someone is behind these attacks," Bobby told her.

She shook her head. "No disrespect officer, but these are dog attacks. Nothing more, nothing less."

Bobby was suspicious of her quick refusal. He decided he was going to have a nice long talk with her.

* * *

After he was done questioning Maggie, Bobby bought some hot dogs and went back to the motel.

When he entered Dean and Sam's room, he was stunned by what he saw.

The room was in shambles. The table tipped over, the pillows ripped open and feathers everywhere. Sam was rolling on the bed Bobby had slept in and Dean was chewing on one of his own shoes.

"Sam! Dean!" Bobby yelled. "What the hell?"

The Winchesters stopped what they were doing and bounded up to him, sniffing the bag carrying the hot dogs and wagging their tails.

Bobby frowned as he took the hot dogs out and the brothers ate from his hands. "I'm starting to worry about you two. Sam, what's going on?"

The Labrador looked up at him and barked.

"Use the laptop," Bobby said.

Sam wagged his tail and jumped back onto Bobby's bed and rested his head on his paws. He didn't seem to have understood.

Dean meanwhile, sat by Bobby's feet, slowly waving his tail, obviously hoping for more food.

"That was it," Bobby told him.

Dean growled and Bobby froze.

That hadn't been a friendly growl. It had been a very threatening one, flashing canines and all.

"Easy, Dean," Bobby murmured. "I'll get some more."

Dean turned and jumped on the bed to lie down beside Sam, watching Bobby with a dog's version of a glare.

Bobby grabbed his laptop and left the room.

He knew now that he needed to find the witch fast. Dean and Sam were becoming more and more like dogs, and Dean was becoming aggressive. Bobby wasn't sure exactly what that meant for the boys, but he knew if he didn't get the witch to reverse the spell soon and they escaped, someone could get seriously hurt or even killed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby returned to the animal shelter to see if he could uncover any clues to who the witch in town was.

When he entered the building the secretary waved at him. "Back for an update?"

Bobby nodded.

"Three more dogs were brought in," the secretary said. "The owners were afraid they'd attack them but the dogs aren't showing any signs of aggressiveness. Paranoia is starting to get to even people who consider their pets like family."

"We're trying to solve this mystery as quickly as we can," Bobby told her. "Can I speak with Dr. Hart?"

"He's in his office," the secretary replied.

Bobby headed down the hall and past the caged dogs. It was quite noisy now with how many dogs were there.

As he approached the office, he paused as he heard the doctor yelling, "Get out of here!"

"We're taking the dogs," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Not happening!" Dr. Hart shouted.

There were a couple barks and two pit bulls shot out of the room.

Bobby pulled out his handgun and pointed it as he turned to look into the office.

Dr. Hart, a thirty-something year old Caucasian man, was standing behind his desk. He raised his hands when he noticed Bobby's gun.

"It's you," Bobby said.

"How'd you guess?" Dr. Hart asked sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this?" Bobby quizzed.

"Dogs shouldn't be pets," Dr. Hart told him.

Bobby stared at him. "So having them kill people and condemning them to death is better?"

"No, I'm going to set them free," Dr. Hart explained. "No people, no one to kill them."

"You've lost your marbles son," Bobby said.

"Maybe," Dr. Hart shrugged. "Now, what are you here for?"

"I think you know," Bobby answered.

"Your two friends," Dr. Hart guessed. "Don't like their canines?"

Bobby huffed. "Clever. Now turn them back."

"I'm not going to turn them back," Dr. Hart told him. "I'm going to release them and they're going to help finish this town."

"You forget I have a gun on you," Bobby reminded him.

Dr. Hart smirked. "You forget witches don't always work alone."

Bobby felt something hit the back of his head and he was knocked out.

As he fell, Dr. Hart and the secretary behind Bobby watched.

Dr. Hart looked up at the secretary's face. "It's time to release the dogs."

She nodded.

The secretary began opening the cages and Dr. Hart jogged over to the front door. He opened it and placed a rock in front of the door to keep it open.

Dogs of all sizes shot out of the building.

Dr. Hart grinned as he watched them run out onto the streets.

* * *

Back at the motel Dean and Sam could hear the sound of dogs howling and barking in the distance.

Dean jumped up onto the motel table and pushed his head through the curtains to see outside. He couldn't see anything, but howled back and Sam barked anxiously.

They didn't have much of their human minds left, but human or dog, they sensed something big was going on.

Sam began scratching at the room's door and Dean turned to jump back off the table and join Sam.

They wanted out, and they'd do whatever it took.

* * *

Bobby woke to a pounding headache. He stood slowly, holding the doorframe to keep himself balanced.

Once on his feet he glanced around and realized he was completely alone. Dr. Hart and his sidekick were gone, and so were all the dogs.

"Balls," Bobby muttered.

He limped out of the shelter, passing by two bodies of employees that had been working there.

He quickly climbed into his car and drove back to the motel as fast as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean continued to scratch at the door until a person in a neighboring room called the manager and he unlocked the door.

"What is going on in here?" His tone demanded an answer.

With the door partially open, the Winchesters were able to slip through the door and bound down the hallway before the manager noticed them.

He chased them to the front door of the motel, where, lucky for them, a guest entered and they were able to escape.

* * *

Bobby was close to the motel when two dogs shot across the road just a few yards in front of his car. He had to slam on the brakes.

His eyes widened as he watched them continue on their way and disappear behind a house. He recognized those two dogs.

"Dammit boys," Bobby groaned.

He parked his car on the side of the road and took off after them on foot. Once he was behind the house he got a visual on them and was able to keep them in his sights as they made their way to the most populated part of town.

* * *

Dean and Sam moved with purpose. They sensed something normal people couldn't sense but all animals could - the power of a witch. It was luring them somewhere unbeknownst to them.

* * *

Bobby was able to just barely keep close enough to Sam and Dean to keep track of them. He wondered where they were going, but had a feeling it may have something to do with Dr. Hart.

Seven minutes had passed before they reached a parking lot in front of the hospital.

All the dogs were there and Dr. Hart was standing before them.

Sam and Dean sat down at the back of the pack.

"You all came from wolves," Dr. Hart said. "Time to do what you were created to do. Run free. Hunt and kill."

The dogs howled and scattered into small groups of three to five, ready to kill. They left the parking lot headed in different directions.

Sam and Dean were the only two dogs left.

"Go!" Dr. Hart ordered them.

They stood and growled at him, their hair raised.

Dr. Hart's eyes widened and he bolted into the hospital. The brothers took chase through the automatic doors and Bobby followed them.

Dr. Hart tried to make it into an elevator but Dean cut him off and jumped, nearly knocking him over. He shoved Dean away from him and made a dash for the stairs. He was able to get through the door and shut it behind him before Sam could grab his pant leg with his teeth.

Dean and Sam barked and scratched at the door.

Bobby quickly opened it for them before hospital security reached them. The two dogs began climbing the stairs as Bobby turned to the security guards and flipped a fake badge open. "My K9s and I have got this covered boys."

* * *

Dean and Sam were able to catch up to Dr. Hart after the 3rd flight of stairs. They surrounded him.

"Leave me!" Dr. Hart commanded them.

They refused to listen, even with the vet's power pressing down on them.

Sam snapped at his legs and Dean jumped, slamming into Dr. Hart's back.

Both Dr. Hart and Dean went tumbling down the stairs. There was a crack as Dr. Hart's head hit the bottom. Dean whined as he rolled into the brick wall.

Sam trotted down the steps and nudged Dean with his nose. Dean whined again, and slowly got to his feet, left front paw slightly lifted off the ground.

They were standing there, in Dr. Hart's blood, when Bobby arrived.

Bobby was about to check Dr. Hart's pulse when he gasped and his eyes shot open. He coughed and blood came to his lips.

Bobby grabbed him by the shirt collar and pointed to Sam and Dean. "Turn them back, pants and all, or I'll let you bleed out here. You understand me? And call off the rest of your dogs. Now. No more killing."

Dr. Hart nodded.

Before Bobby's eyes Sam and Dean turned back into their human forms.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said.

Bobby nodded and went to the second floor to call doctors and nurses to come to the man's aid.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Bobby stuck around at the hospital to tell the local police the story. The one they wanted them to hear. Dr. Hart had used several vicious dogs to kill the victims, dogs the disease control center had already captured. The dogs on the street were not vicious. They could be rehomed once the local animal control captured them. They also told them about the secretary and how she'd helped Dr. Hart.

As for the evil vet himself, when the doctors and nurses were done doing all they could for him, he was left on life support.

The Winchesters and Bobby stuck around the hospital long enough to see the secretary make the mistake of visiting him, and the local police arresting her.

* * *

After the arrest the boys and Bobby walked back to his car and he drove them to the motel so they could go get their belongings and the Impala.

As he was driving them there, Bobby noticed Dean rubbing his left hand.

"Hand okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "Nothing some ice can't fix. Small price to pay for getting back to normal."

They were quiet for a few moments before Bobby spoke up again. "So, what do you boys remember?"

Sam, who was in the backseat, made a face. "Nothing good. My most prominent memory is helping Dean finish chewing his old shoes to pieces."

Bobby laughed.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Hope you all liked it. :)**


End file.
